Pups and the Kidnap Caper
a sequel to Pups Make a Special Delivery adventure bay- 7 years into the future, the pups are all adults and Skye and Tundra have just welcomed five new pups into the bay. The pups are 6 months old(around 1-2 years old in human mentality) and are able to walk, talk and play. All is happy and fun, that is until Blizzard hears about his new nieces and nephew, and he is not very happy about the news. *Ryder *Chase *Marshall *Zuma *Skye *Rocky *Tundra *Ace *Lani *Winter *Sage *Aurora *Blizzard "Mom! Mom! Mooooooooommmm!!" Sage tugs on Tundra's ear, pressing his tiny paws against her shoulder as the young pup attempted to shake his mother awake. Tundra grumbled, looking up slightly. "Mhh.... Sage....What time is it...??" She squints and looks up at the window, the sun barely up in the sky as the light was starting to peek over the horizon. Sage giggled and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno~ But can we play?? Pleeaasee??" Aurora then started bouncing on Tundra's back, earning a grunt from the older husky. "Yeah yeah! pleeaaseee mommy?" "Shhhhhh- of course, sweethearts, but at least wait until your sister wakes up... Actually..." She cranes her head to look around for Rocky, who is already up and getting a snack. She smirked, the perfect opportunity to strike. "I wanna see you surprise your father~" Sage nodded his head excitedly, immediately bouncing to his paws. "Hehe! We can do that! C'mon Aurora~!" The puppies snuck up slowly towards the silver mutt, wagging their little tails as they pounced towards him, Sage grabbing his back leg and Aurora jumping onto his back "Aaahhh Ambush!!" Rocky laughs and pretends to fall over, beaming as the duo climbs on to his chest, hugging them with his front forelegs. Aurora and Sage giggled happily as Rocky wrapped them in his forelegs. "We got ya daddy!!" Rocky laughed again, "You certainly did!" He snickers, rubbing his nose against theirs. "What are you squirts doing up so early?" Sage slid down from Rocky's chest and onto the floor. "We wanted to play with mommy, but we can't since Winter is still sleeping and we can't wake her up yet...." "But I am up!!" Winter squeaks happily, bouncing up and tackling Sage, causing them to roll into a heap as she ended up on top of her bigger brother. Tundra laughs and walks up behind them, smiling as she bends down to snuggle Rocky who was still on the floor nuzzling his daughter. "Goooooood Morning~" Rocky chuckled, shaking his head. "Sending a morning brigade to ambush me- not cool snowpup." He laughs again, nuzzling her. Tunda smiled, winking at her husband. "You know that i can't resist! You know they love their daddy~" Zuma then walked in from the elevator, yawning and wagging his tail. He didn't even take a few steps into the room before being rushed by a puppy stampede. "Uncle Zuma! Uncle Zuma!" The trio giggle and bark, licking him and nuzzling him with in excitement as they climb all over the chocolate lab. "Eheheh! That tickles!! Hey there little dudes!" He barks and nuzzles them all back, beaming ear to ear as he looks down at the little pups. "What are you pups up to?" "Weeeeellll...." Sage starts, looking pleadingly up at Rocky and Tundra. "We were hooooping to go down to the playground to play with mom and dad!" Tundra smiled, "Mmmhh.. Well, I think it would be alright-" The husky cut off her words as all of the adults' tags start to beep loudly. Ryder's voice came through loud and clear through each one, "Pups! Up to the lookout!" Tundra sighed, noticing the look upon her children's faces as they realized what this meant. "Oh sweethearts....I'm sorry.... We'll come play with you as soon as we're done. The park is still a bunch of fun without us though. I promise...." The pups flattened their ears against their heads, pouts springing onto their muzzles. Zuma smiled reassuringly, nuzzling each little pup. "Don't worry! We'll send whoever isn't going on the mission to play with you guys!" Sage nodded his head, his attitude perking up slightly. "Okaayy! C'mon guys, let's go!" The young puppies nuzzled the older dogs happily and gave their parents a few licks before racing down towards the park, excitedly looking at the playground. Winter giggled loudly, eyes immediately lighting up. "Slide! Slide~!" She barks as she looks wide-eyed at the slide, tail wagging with excitement as she zoomed right away towards the large plastic piece of equipment, her favorite part of the playground. They all sprint towards the structure, grinning with pure delight as they all bounded towards the slides and swings, trying them out and barking happily as they took the chance to get out all their energy. What they didn't notice was a dark gray husky peered over at the playground structure, a devious grin on his face. He had heard of the new "bundles of joy" that Rocky and Tundra had welcomed.... He was sickened- a mutt and a pedigree. Not even a good pedigree. But as much as he disliked his sister, she was still full husky, and shouldn't have soiled their line of pure-blood pedigrees! He growled slightly, eyes narrowed as he thought about it. But now he had a chance to get back at her... he had seen them walking with their puppies- taking them on strolls and playing with them... But now they were alone. Those dumb fools probably thought that Adventure Bay was safe enough to leave them all alone. Well, that was their mistake. Blizzard walked up slowly to the playground; faking a friendly smile as he approached the three small pups. "Hey there pups!" ".....H..Hi..?" Sage murmurs as he pauses his playing. He quickly turned towards Aurora and Winter, gathering them close to him and standing as big and tall as he could, trying to protect them. Blizzard chuckled lowly, shaking his head. "Now now, no need to be afraid of me! I'm your Uncle Blizzard! I'm your mom's brother." Sage titled his head again, wrinkling his nose a bit. "....Uncle...? Mom has never talked about you before...." "Ahah-- she's probably just never had a chance, but she howled out for a sitter and here I am!" Blizzard waved his paw around, trying his best to seem nonchalant. Winter whimpered, ears flattening against her head. "But...But...I never heard mommy howl..." She shrank down low, pressing herself into the ground and scooting as close as she could to Sage and Aurora. "It was a special howl, only adult dogs could hear it." Blizzard lies through his teeth, trying his best not to break his smile as his patience was being worn thin. "I was gonna take ya to a special place- It's got all the meat and chew toys you could eat.." Sage perked up at the mention of food and toys. He looks at the Lookout, then back to his Uncle. "Well.... Okay! C'mon guys lets go." Blizzard grinned widely, standing up as he started to walk into town. "That's a good little pup~ Just follow me~" The three pups followed Blizzard away from the park and towards Mr. Cambridge's pet store. His owner's father was actually a very kind man, who loved all sorts of animals and people, despite having such a mean son and equally mean dog. Ace watched desperately out the window as his friends were led away, but was too nervous to say something to the busy parents, not wanting to disrupt them from their busy work. He whined and watched Marshall pop out of the door down below, looking around for the pups. Marshall took a few quick glances before scratching his head. "Huh.. I guess they went back upstairs~" he grins, wagging his tail as he went back up to the tower. Meanwhile, the pups had made their way into town and into the decently sized building down the street from the school. "What is this place, Uncle Blizzard? It's awesome~!" Sage murmurs, looking at all the colorful toys and food bags stocking the shelves and lining the walls. The whole store smelled great, like treats and other animals. "Don't worry about it kiddo...." Blizzard grumbles as he rolls his eyes, leading them quietly towards the stock room. He was careful not to catch Mr.Cambridge's eye as he led the puppies into the room. "Stay here for a moment, pups, I'm gonna go grab something...." Aurora smiled, tilting her head curiously. "Uhh... Okay!" She wags her tail and then goes straight for the dog treat bag that was closest to her, diving in and munching away. Blizzard smirks and shuts the door, laughing as he places a paw on his forehead. "Ohhh man...That was way too easy." He stuck his chest out in pride and strolled out the front door, wagging his tail in victory. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) Tundra, Rocky, and Zuma walk tiredly back into the TV room, yawning and stretching as they take off their gear and made their way towards the beanbags. Rocky yawned, stretching his paws out far in front of him. "That was the longest mission... but at least we got everything taken care of...." He smiles and wags his tail, getting up from his stretch. "At least now we can play with our squirts." Tundra looked around, then spoke up, "Speaking of the pups... Where are they, Marshall?" She looks at the dalmatian, who was watching Apollo the Superpup for the millionth time in a row. He looked up towards the Husky, a confused look on his face. "Uh? Oh- they weren't outside when i checked..Figured they were up here or in their room....." Chase titled his head, raising an eyebrow at the Dalmatian. "I didn't see them come in.... I've been up here with Ace and Lani all morning. And we went in their room earlier to grab one of Lani's books." He looks over at Skye, who has glanced up from her grooming of Lani to hear what was going on. Ace murmurs extremely quietly, looking down at his paws shyly. "i know where they are....." Tundra starts to hyperventilate, eyes dilating in fear and panic. "My babies!" She barks in worry, whining and shifting her paws as tears start pooling in her eyes. Her tail tucked between her legs, whines getting more frantic. Rocky gulped, "T-Tundra, calm down, I'm sure they just wandered off! We'll find them!" he tries his best to calm her down, hugging her and licking her cheek- trying to keep down his own worry that was aching in his chest. Ace looks down at his paws, shifting in concern. He then started squeezing his eyes shut as he takes a deep breath inward, "I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!"' ''He yelps loudly, then opened one eye to see the reaction on the grownup's faces. Chase walked over to his pup, looking down at him. "Ace! Son, why didn't you say so??" He murmurs as he picks him up, placing him on his back as the young pup nuzzled his head gently against the fur on his neck. Ace sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "I was scared you'd get mad at me for interrupting...." Chase smiled a small smile, craning his neck so he could give his son a nuzzle. "No no, Ace, it's alright...when something is wrong, never feel scared to interrupt..." Skye looked at her son from where she was on the ground with Lani, nodding her head as she spoke with a soft and gentle voice. "Go ahead sweetheart... Tell us what you know..." Ace looks down, then back up, taking another deep breath. "This big, gray husky took them somewhere... I don't know where.. but.....He took them towards town..." Tundra felt her heart sink in her chest, worry turning to anger as she fought the snarl rising in her in order not to scare the pups. "....Did he have dark gray on his front paws.. Black collar..? Ace nods, pressing his paws into Chase's back. A fierce growl escaped Rocky's throat, fur bristling on end from this neck all the way down to the tip of his tail. "That good for nothing little....." Rocky howls loudly, racing towards the elevator. "I'm gonna make him pay!!!" Tundra nods at Ace, smiling softly at the pup. "Thank you, sweetheart.... You were a big help.." She follows Rocky closely, fur bristling as well as they make their way down the chute and out the door, racing towards town in a hot pursuit of the awful husky. '''(Scene Change: Rocky's badge) The parents searched high and low for any sign of the husky. The sun was starting to set, and Tundra was starting to worry more and more, her whine getting more frantic as she thought of what he could do to her babies. Just as they were about to give up hope, the two noticed a familiar silhouette across the street, humming a victorious tune. Rocky lets out a vicious growl, racing out and tackling Blizzard, pinning him to the sidewalk. "You!! What have you done to my pups?!" He gets right up into Blizzards face, teeth bared and eyes dialated in frustration and anger. Pure fury in this papa's eyes. "I swear, i will not hestiate to rip you to shreds if you don't tell me RIGHT NOW." Blizzard actually looks purely terrified, his tail tucking between his legs as his eyes darted in fear. He was actually starting to regret his actions as he felt the weight of the dog pressing into him. He stammered in a panic, shifting uncomfortably. "I-I...I...don't know... They ran off... " Tundra walks towards Blizzard's side, head bowed close to his as she started to speak, her voice low and angry. "I have put up with your horrible actions for years, but this is the very last straw. You took my children.... I will do anything in order to get them back.... I know you're lying- now tell us... I'll count to three... One..... Two... Thr-" Blizzard howled in a panic, squirming even more under Rocky's paws. "Okay okay okaaayy!! They're in the stock room of my owner's pet store!! Just don't let him tear me up!! " He winces, trying to get away from Rocky's jaws and teeth. "Pet store.... Alright.. Good..." She nods to Rocky and he gets up off of Blizzard, but she doesn't let him up as she stands over his head. "You're despicable.... Just because I'm happy and have a family, doesn't mean you should try and mess it up just because you're lonely and have no one to love you." She snarls, snapping towards him in a rage. She always had a hard time standing up to her older brother, but this was the last straw. "Have fun with being alone." With that last remark, she snorts and races off towards the pet store. "If I ever catch you near my family again....I will not hesitate to make you into a throw-rug...." Rocky narrows his eyes, watching as Blizzard nodded, got up, and sprinted home as fast as his legs could carry him. (Scene Change: Tundra's badge) Tundra and Rocky got to the store just as it was about to close, and they explained the situation to Mr. Cambridge, who immediately unlocked the store and rushed to the back. Sure enough the puppies were still there, chewing on whatever treats and toys were left in there. Mr. Cambridge apologized profusely and gave them the toys to take home, and promised a free supply of whatever they wanted for an entire year. With the puppies safe and sound, The grateful parents took the trio home, and along the way, Tundra told them the story of what their "Uncle Blizzard" was really like. Sage whimpered, ".....He sounds awful....I had no idea, mama..." He looks worriedly at Aurora and Winter, shifting his paws as he looked back towards his mother. "...I'd never be like that..... Never ever!! I promise to be the bestest big brother ever! I won't let anything happen to you guys!!" "I'm really glad to hear that, sweetheart...... Please... Stay away from your uncle..... he's no good." Tundra sighed, looking down at her children with tired eyes. The trio nodded their heads all at once, "We promise..." They all made it back up to the tower, where they were all greeted by the others. The adults gave the little ones nuzzles and kisses, exclaiming their relief and delight that they were home safe and sound. "Winter!! You're okay!!" Ace barks as he races over to his friend, nuzzling her affectionately. He then coughs and blushes, grinning sheepishly. "A-And Sage and Aurora! You guys are safe too! I'm so glad!" He smiles as they thankfully don't notice as the other two cuddle onto him as well. "And it's thanks to you, Ace, that we were able to figure out where they were..... Thank you..." She grins and gives him one of the chew toys that they were given from Mr. Cambridge. "A little treat for you.." The rest of the night was filled with playful romping from every pup, and the trio finally got their playtime with their mom and dad, playing tug-o-war and tag before they all fell asleep in a pile in the bedroom,snuggled tightly together in a fuzzy, warm heap. Ryder stood in the doorway and smiled as he looks at all the furry friends snoozing in their beds, chuckling at the tiny bundles next to them. He got an idea: something to help so this never happened again. A playroom for the puppies, sort of like a little daycare.... That way they are never out of the building and out of sight. and perhaps a place for him to unwind and snuggle with the pups after a long day. Ryder smiled, leaning against the doorway for a little while. "You were all good pups tonight..... Sleep tight everypup." and with one last smile, the light was turned off and Ryder went off to his own room. the stars were shining brightly and the moon was glowing gently through the window. Adventure Bay was quiet and safe once more. daddy rocky is not pleased.png|never anger daddy Rocky uncle zuma.png|Playing with Uncle Zuma Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon